


Encontro

by allec_rameht



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Fora a primeira vez que alguém me via, verdadeiramente. "
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Encontro

**Author's Note:**

> > Essa história eu dedico pro meu namorado... nós nos encontramos, e assim, permanecemos ♥

Em minha vida, sempre contei histórias sobre términos e corações partidos. Há tempos, cri que o amor era nada além disto: fragmentos passageiros que lhe tocam e derretem por não suportarem intensidade de um simples olhar, quiçá algo mais; a morte do ciclo da vida. Cheguei até mesmo a abdicar das emoções...

Eram demasiadas angústias habitando as células do meu corpo. Eram dias excessivamente longos para se viver com esperança. Aceitei, portanto, a inverdade de que o amor era uma invenção dos filmes de _Hollywood_.

Até que eu te encontrei.

No percurso sem saída do labirinto da vida, admirei todas as minhas expectativas sobre você, e a sua verdade também, mas fugia sempre quando havia aproximação demais. Talvez porque não merecia merecesse ser amado, ou por estar em luto pelo meu coração amargurado. Foram tantos amores que me quebraram que você poderia ser mais um.

Então corri para longe.

Criei obstáculos, pois minha solidão e melancolia eram melhores companhias. O vislumbre da possibilidade de um fim a minha história, por mais abrupto que fosse, era intoxicante demais para me deixar permitir ser feliz.

Até que ele me encontrou.

Ele havia me achado muito antes de eu achá-lo. Porém, quando se fez presente, ele, de fato, encontrou o eu que soterrei em meu âmago para sobreviver. Tão fundo que me olvidei. Fora a primeira vez que alguém me via, verdadeiramente.

Não tentou colar os cacos estraçalhados do meu coração como sempre li nos romances. Ele apenas me amou, em sua totalidade, em sua particularidade, em meu tempo. O que antes possuía chagas incuráveis, hoje são cicatrizes. Ora doem, ora são acariciadas. E foi nas suas caricias que eu voltei a respirar. Nós estávamos perdidos...

Até que nos encontramos.


End file.
